Grateful
by Narlina-Lumiose
Summary: After an accident saving Pikachu from Team Rocket, Citron is knocked out. Satoshi refuses to leave his side. Rated K. DiodeShipping is in here.


**This is my first attempt at a Diode Fanfic. This was very well received on Tumblr**

"Citron, hang in there." Satoshi said as he held his soft pale hand, being careful not to agitate the IV. Satoshi, Serena, Citron, and Eureka were all headed to Anistar City for Satoshi's gym match and Serena's showcase. Team Rocket showed up before hand and attempted to take Pikachu like always. In an effort to free Pikachu from the claw that was holding it, Citron displayed the courage Satoshi had given him, and hung onto the hot air balloon for dear life. He freed Pikachu, but took an attack from Team Rocket, falling 20 feet. Satoshi dove to grab him, but Citron hit his head, and remained passed out. In tears, Satoshi commanded Pikachu to use Thunderbolt and sent Team Rocket flying. Satoshi then tried to shake Citron awake, but it was no use. Carrying him on his back, Satoshi and the girls rushed to the Pokémon Center.

Nurse Joy took Citron into a special section of the center for hurt trainers. Satoshi just watched as he was taken out of his jumpsuit and placed in a gown. A rag was placed under his head, and a small IV placed in his hand.

"Citron busted his head. He's completely out of it." Nurse Joy said. "That IV is giving him pain meds."

"Can we see him?" Eureka asked.

"I can only allow one at a time."

"I'll go last." Satoshi said. The girls nodded and after what seemed like forever, the girls were finished and left for the waiting room. Satoshi went in, and sat in a chair close to the bed. Satoshi grabbed Citron's glasses in one hand, and reached for his hand in the other.

"It's so soft and warm." Satoshi said. He got closer to Citron. "Thank you so much, for saving Pikachu." He put his open hand on Citron's cheek, and gave him a small kiss, making sure no one saw. "Hang in there."

Satoshi refused to sleep, even eat until Citron was awake. Serena and Eureka had gone to bed hours ago. Satoshi was very tired. His eyes drooped, but he had to stay awake. His body eventually gave out, and he fell asleep with his hat in his lap. Pikachu curled up next to the chair and went to sleep as well.

Morning arose and Satoshi woke up quickly. "Oh no! I fell asleep!" He looked at Citron. He scooted the chair up to the bed. "I'll stay right here, until you wake." He felt Citron's soft blond hair. "Team Rocket will pay for this…."

"MMP!" Satoshi jumped back. He accidently touched the wound on Citron's head.

"Citron…." He continued to make noise until Satoshi held his hand. "Can you hear me? It's Satoshi. I've been with you all night."

"Sa…..to…shi….." Citron finally opened his eyes. Tears flew down them as Satoshi came into sight.

"Hey, it's alright now." Pikachu hopped on the bed and thanked Citron for saving him.

"What….happened?" Citron tried to get up, but Satoshi stopped him. "Lie down." He pressed on Citron's chest and that eased him.

"You fell and hit your head saving Pikachu from Team Rocket."

"Where…. are Eureka and …Serena?"

"They're still asleep. I never left your side."

"Thank you….Satoshi….." Citron smiled. His eyes drooped. "I'm sorry….I can't….stay awake much longer…." He paused. "I just….wanted to know who was with me. I'm happy it was you." Citron smiled again. "Can you….hold...my hand….until I fall… back asleep?" Satoshi nodded. Citron's eyes closed again, but a smile was across his face. Satoshi gave him another kiss on the cheek.

The next day, Citron was all healed. His head was still tender, but he was otherwise ok. Satoshi grabbed Citron and put him on his back.

"I'm alright now; you don't have to carry me ya know."

"I can't risk you getting hurt again! I'll carry you all the way to Anistar!"

"That's Satoshi for ya!" Serena giggled.

"Let's get going then shall we?" Eureka said. The group took off. Citron smiled, and fell asleep nuzzled in Satoshi's hair.

"Sleep tight Citron." He smiled. Citron's snoring was enough to get Satoshi through the day.


End file.
